


To Be Continued? - Nyo!America x England.

by masterlynovak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Nyotalia - Fandom
Genre: ;v;, England - Freeform, F/M, In Love, Sass, USUK - Freeform, dance, iggy - Freeform, looooove, nyo!america - Freeform, she looks so perfect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyo!America x England…<br/>I'm not good at descriptions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Continued? - Nyo!America x England.

I move my hips in the rhythm of the song. I could see Arthur's blond head popping up and down in the crowd. The mischievous grin of mine plays on my lips, and in my eyes. I push myself through the whole lot of people before coming to the handsome blonde.

"Hey", I whisper while I wrap my hands around his neck and press my breast towards his back. I can feel him freeze, gulp. 

"O-oh… hello Amelia", he stutters. I grin to his nervousness. It's adorable and I feel like kissing him. I will, soon. I'm just going to get him a little more turned on. 

"No need to be all formal around me", I giggle and put a finger on his left eyebrow. He freezes even more (if possible). Slowly I stroke it and Arthur tries to hold in a little moan. I giggle again.

"A-amelia—" he starts. but I cut him off.

"Arthur, do you like me?" I ask. I know the answer. I know the answer so bad. I've seen it every time he comes over to my brothers house (where I also live), and I've seen it in his eyes whenever he looks at me. I've seen the longing.

"T-that was a-a rather h-hard question…" he starts, but before I'm even allowed to cut him off he has turned around and now he's facing me. His face is flushed red, and he has a little grin on his lips. "But you know the answer, don't you?"

I don't answer. I just stare into those intensive, green eyes of his. The song switches. I grin, recognizing the song being played.

"Hey, here's an idea", I smile, taking Arthurs hands, wrapping them around my waist. I can feel how his fingers accidentally touch the beginning of my ass, but he moves them away. Unfortunately. "Why don't you sing for me?" I suggest, nodding my head to the speakers.

"Uh… I… Okay…" he said, waiting for the chorus. When the five boys sang the chorus he sang along.

_She looks so perfect standing there_

_In my American Apparel underwear_

He mumbles the underwear-part and I can feel his blush growing redder. His eyes wander to the neckline of my crop-top, but he looks away. 

_And I know now, that I'm so down_ _  
_

Arthur doesn't continue. He presses his lips against mine and I fall into the kiss. His kiss is soft and it tastes like the best combination of tea and beer. I put my hands in his messy hair and smile against his thin lips.

"Hm. You taste good", he sighs.

"I know", I mumble. 

When we separate from each other I realize people are looking at us. "To be continued?" I ask hopefully. 

 


End file.
